Outwitted
by Kage Otome
Summary: [HPxIY] Kagome had lost her brother when she was young. Now she is asked to return to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter..What lengths will Kagome go to in order to protect him?
1. Chapter 1: Transferring to Hogwarts

Hello everyone! This story is officially off of it's Hiatus' status. I have decided to revise it and write more chapters, thanks to my loyal reviewers! I hope you like the revised version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

**Outwitted**

Chapter 1: Transferring to Hogwarts

Kagome sighed to herself for what must have been the 100th time since she boarded the family jet. She knew why she was transferring to Hogwarts, that didn't mean that she had to like it however. After all she liked Durmstrang, she had friends there, was on the quidditch team. But some stupid letter from Headmaster Dumbledore and now she was _told_ to attend Hogwarts by her mother. She really should have hidden the letter. Or maybe destroyed it.

!Flashback!

Kun-loon called her daughter holding a cream colored letter in her hand. Kagome winced when she saw what her mother was holding.

Yes Mother? Kagome asked calmly.

When were you going to tell me about this letter?What letter? Kagome asked faking innocence.

The one that reads...

_Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi,_

We ask that you transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though we are aware that you presently attend Durmstrang. We need someone with your talent and skill to protect Harry Potter from Voldemort. You having survived and almost defeated him before, by yourself, and are therefore a perfect candidate. You will be able to blend in as another student. He would not suspect you. Thank you for your time, Ms. Higurashi, we shall await your response.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Oh, that letter. Kagome said lamely.

Yes that letter.Must have slipped my mind. Kagome shrugged nonchalantly.

You _will _be going won't you? Kun-loon asked glaring at her daughter, daring her to say otherwise.

Yes, Mother. Kagome said wisely.

!End Flashback!

_Damn Dumbledore.' _Kagome thought. She didn't _want _to go. She just wanted to forget all about what had happened four years ago. What happened at Hogwarts. Her elder brother, Kiden had been attending Hogwarts as a 12 year old, second year student. Kagome was 10 and would be starting her schooling a year later, at Hogwarts with her brother, but that all changed.

But halfway through Kiden's second school year, the Higurashi's received a letter that stated that her brother Kiden Higurashi, had been killed by Voldemort. Kiden, _her_ Kiden. Why? Because his _friend_ had been mistaken for Harry Potter and the attack hit her brother instead. Needless to say Kagome never attended Hogwarts.

As the plane landed Kagome looked about the land that would be her home for the next year and scoffed. She waved her parents off, they were a well respected and liked family. Rich, too. They were known in the muggle world for their import, export and software company that Kagome controlled. She had a knack for electronics, computers, software. In the magical world they were referred to as one of the greatest witches and wizards alive.

Kagome slowly walked up to the large doors to Hogwarts her things already being brought to her room. She pushed walked through the entrance into the building that haunted her every night, the building that her brother had died in. She glided up the stairs that led to the great hall. She was oh so careful not to show on her face what she was thinking, what she felt.

She pushed the large double doors open, gasps came from all around her, stunned. Kagome walked in glaring at everyone and everything. She was powerful enough, smart enough that she was in her last year at Durmstrang but would _pretend_ to be a 3rd year here at Hogwarts. The 14 year old was cold on the outside, her face not betraying her conflicting emotions. 

The pain from her past was too much, it took it's toll on her causing her to hide her true emotions behind her cold facade. She herself had been attacked by Voldemort for absolutely _no _reason in her second year. All Kagome knew when she walked into that room was that she would kill Voldemort and protect Harry Potter even if it cost her, her life. Her life was meaningless to her, the riches, the fame, the _power_ none of it mattered. Only _revenge_.

A/n: Okay, this was the new revised chapter. I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Her assignment

**Outwitted**

Chapter 2: Meeting Her Assignment

Kagome was staring at Dumbledore mentally willing him to burst into flames and die a slow torturous death. Her eyes were filled with a cold passionate hate for this man, not as much as she hated Voldemort but he was second to the top of her hate' list. It her mind it was _his _fault almost as much as it was Voldemorts that her brother was dead. Dumbledore could have saved her brother, he _should_ have saved her brother. He should have _known_ that Voldemort was at Hogwarts but because of his stupidity and ignorance her brother had paid the price with his life. She would _never_ forgive him.

Kagome greeted voice cold, detached almost _lifeless_. Which her eyes were most certainly not. Those hard sapphire orbs danced in anger, _hate, _in complete pain for just a moment. _He should have saved him.'_

I'm here, which one is Harry Potter? Kagome asked so only he could hear completely blocking out whatever else he was saying. He was not worth her time.

He is the one with the messy black hair and green eyes sitting at the Gryffindor table with the lightning bolt scar on his brow. Dumbledore said quietly knowing how thin the line he was treading with her. He knew of her deep seated hate towards him. And he understood it.

Kagome dismissed him when she had the information she needed and walked up to the Gryffindor table. She spotted him almost immediately sitting next to a red haired boy and bushy haired girl. Harry under the inspection of Kagome's cold look couldn't help but shutter. Kagome suppressed her disgust at the sad excuse of a wizard, he was wimpy and scrawny. Completely worthless.

His magic, as great as it was, was untrained, untapped. He had not yet found his true potential. He was _weak_ in her mind. She looked at him coldly, some part of her blaming him for her brothers death. After all it was _he _who Voldemort wanted dead. _Why_ he wanted this boy was lost on her.

I'm Kagome, I will be shadowing you everywhere you go, except when you are in need of _privacy_ but be aware that I will be near by at all times. Kagome told Harry.

Harry asked dumfounded.

Dumbledore's _request._ Kagome replied looking at Dumbledore disdainfully.

Harry whispered quite intimidated by the girl before him. 

While it was true she wasn't _physically_ intimidating she was still pretty damn scary. Her eyes are what scared him the most, those dark pools of sapphire that showed nothing. She had naturally pale features and full mauve colored lips. Her body was developing nicely for a fourteen year old. Her hair was long and luxurious down to her hips a dark blue-black in color tied in a braid. But her power scared him, he could feel it even though she was suppressing it, he couldn't even imagine what it would feel like if she let her power loose. He'd never felt such power, not even in Voldemort.

Kagome removed the soundproof barrier she had placed so that no one would hear their conversation. No one knew that Kagome had placed the barrier except Dumbledore. She took her seat gracefully across from Harry, scanning the area for threats. She found none. Everyone else was quite stunned at why she was taking a seat across from them.

Kagome looked at them all bored. Do you have a staring problem?

They turned away immediately. Fred and George on the other hand were intrigued by the dark beauty that joined there table. There first instinct, to drool and stare at her. Their second instinct, to flirt with the oblivious girl who was concentrating solely on Harry trying to figure out what was so special about him.

_What is so special about **this** boy that he would live against Voldemort when Kiden could not?'_ Kagome thought a headache already forming. _This is going to be a long year, especially if I'm already hating it.' _

Kagome was brought back to reality by a hand touching her own. Her lips pulled back instinctively in a snarl as she flicked the offending appendage off and glared at the said offender. Two red headed twins. The twins were shocked as she dismissed them with a withering glare and turned back to Harry, studying him.

No one had _ever_ just dismissed them. _What is her bloody problem?'_ They thought at the same time. As the twins entertained thoughts of possession of Kagome they never once noticed the slightly narrowed eyes glaring in their direction.

A/n: Okay for those of you wondering about the pairings...Well the votes will be counted, including the ones before the revision of the story and I'll see who wins. I will announce the pairings after I add the next two _new _chapter, not the revised ones. If you have any questions feel free to e-mail me.


	3. Chapter 3: First Attempt

**Outwitted**

Chapter 3: First Attempt

Dinner had finished fairly quickly, everyone was a bit unnerved at Kagome's presence at the table. Kagome was highly amused at the reactions she got, they were _terrified_ of her. She was tempted to yell out just to see what their reactions would be. She was almost positive it would be comical, camera worthy even. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking towards the dorms with the ever silent Kagome following behind them. Unknown to them were the eyes of Oliver Wood trained on Kagome's form. Kagome felt this and was getting annoyed. She turned glaring into the startled brown eyes of the 7th year.

Oliver quickly averted his gaze to his friends. He couldn't help but ponder the mystery that was Kagome. _Why is she so cold? I wonder what happened to make her act that way.'_

_Baka.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

When they got to the dormitories Kagome checked for traps, spells, _death eaters_. She deemed it safe before slipping into a hidden room above Harry's bed. She placed a fairly simple spell allowing no one to enter the area near Harry except Harry and herself. If they did they would trip an alarm' that would waken her. Kagome took a quick shower and fell into a light dreamless sleep after dressing in a black sleeping yukata.

Kagome awoke abruptly, stormy blue eyes snapping open sensing someone stirring below. She looked out the window seeing it was still dark out quietly slipping out of the room into Harry's personal area. She blended in with the shadows using her own powers of concealment to hide herself. Someone was awake and whoever it was could have bad intentions toward Harry.

The alarm went off, Kagome was the only one who heard it. That was after all part of the spells design. Kagome shot a beam of pure power at the creature. He mind was reeling. _How the hell did a deatheater get in?' _ Her inherited miko powers coursed through her veins. The concealment spell the deatheater had fell allowing her to feel it's foul aura. Kagome chanted slightly under her breath, a small ball of her ki forming. The deatheater tried to attack Kagome before she released the attack but it was too late.

Kagome let the orb fly, it hit it's mark right in the chest. It gave a startled scream of pain before disintegrating before her. Kagome cursed. It was only the _first _day and already deatheaters were after him. This was _not_ a good sign. Kagome glared at the spot the creature once stood and used her miko powers to sense if there were any more of them in the vicinity. There were none. She didn't need a wand to channel her powers, she channeled the power through her hands, eyes, her body. The wands didn't work for her, because she was a miko as well as a witch.

To absorbed in what she was doing to notice the three pairs of eyes that watched in awe. To distracted to notice how they admired her abilities, her _power._ It was after all something they had never seen before. Something not completely witch. Something _pure._

Kagome returned to her room and slipped in to shower, it was relaxing. The hot steaming water beating down on her back, soothing her. She was used to getting up in the middle of the night from nightmares. This was no difference, just this time her enemy was real, someone tangible, someone she could kill.

She dressed in a tight black body suit before slipping the Gryffindor house robes on. She grimaced, it was so _ugly_. But she needed to blend it, couldn't have people getting suspicious now could she. Kagome heard the distinct mumbles of people getting ready, cursing and falling over themselves and rolled her eyes.

_It's going to be a long day.'_

A/n: Tada! Another revised chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Attractions and Classes

**Outwitted**

Chapter 4: Attractions and Classes

Kagome escorted Harry to the Great Hall for breakfast. Kagome glared holes through anyone and everyone that dared to stare at her, everyone turned away intimidated by the new transfer student from Durmstrang. _What the** hell** is these people's problem?' _Kagome thought to herself wondering if she had something on her face. There was absolutely no reason they should be staring and if they continued to do so she was going to be _angry._

Harry stole a glance at his protector, she was beautiful he had to admit. She was about 1-2 years his senior he knew that much. Kagome caught him looking at her and watched as he turned away blushing. If Kagome could've she would've smirked. _What is this feeling?' _Harry thought looking at the slightly older girl. _Must be something I ate last night.'_ He thought dismissing it.

Harry entered the Great Hall followed by Kagome right after. He couldn't help but wonder why she agreed to protect him. She didn't seem to like him. _I can't believe I'm scared to ask her a question, none the less talk to her. I mean it's not like she'll bite my head off.' _He quickly changed his last thought, noticing her glacier like glare. _On the other hand, she just may bite my head off.' _

Draco seethed to himself silently as Harry walked in with Kagome trailing behind him like a good bodyguard. His eyes were lusty as they stared at Kagome. _She is most definitely a pure blood, that means she's not an abomination like those mudbloods and muggle lovers. She would make an excellent girlfriend, hating everyone she sees, she's strong,powerful, I can feel it.' _Draco thought to himself. _Yes, father would be proud of my judgment in women, she will be mine. By the end of this year, I swear, Kagome will be mine, even if I have to get rid of certain obstacles in the way.'_ Draco thought malevolently.

Kagome's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. Someone was having malicious thoughts against Harry. She couldn't pinpoint it but felt it coming from the Slytherin table. She had already managed to figure out that the Slytherin's didn't _like _ Harry. In fact, most of them _hated _him and looked up to one Draco Malfoy. She would very much like to meet this _Malfoy_ and warn him away from her charge. After all it wouldn't do well for her reputation if Harry _died_ by a fellow classmate or was injured on her watch. By a younger less experienced wizard none the less.

Kagome seated herself next to Harry and the Red head, Ron. Examining and determining him as an innocent, non-threatening person she relaxed, slightly. He was _odd_ he reminded her of those two boys from last night. Family. The bushy haired girl from last night sat across from Harry, she stared at Kagome curiously.

I am not a specimen to be studied so I suggest you refrain from looking at me so intently, I will not change. Kagome spoke to Hermione or as she dubbed her bushy head' coldly.

She said quickly.

Kagome inclined her head slightly, accepting her apology.

It wasn't a personal dislike against what she was. Kagome had no particular animosity towards Muggle-born witches, she just hated everyone. Period. Kiden had always told her she had a heart of gold, that she loved everyone as a friend, family. Kagome changed because she wanted to erase every reminder of her brother from her life. _And ironically, I'm now in the very school that he was killed in.' _Kagome thought.

Kagome had loved playing jokes on people, she loved to _laugh_, but that was before what happened to Kiden. She stopped doing what she loved to do, it brought to many painful memories to the surface, like when she would pull a prank on her brother and he would playfully chase her and take his revenge'. Kagome couldn't even remember when the last time she smiled was, that was sad.

Very sad.

I'm done. Harry announced unnecessarily.

Kagome rose gesturing for Harry to do the same, he did so, not wanting to get on her bad side. He didn't even want to think about her _bad _side if how she acted now was her _good _side. He could almost shudder thinking about it. That was not a pretty prospect.

Let us go to our first class. Kagome spoke to Harry.

Kagome did not like what Dumbledore had done. After the attack on Harry she had to attend his classes as well. She was originally going to be a 3rd year, since the classes were close to each other, but not anymore. Kagome was almost insulted, she was after all very experienced. She would pass all the classes with flying colors. Unfortunately for them both the first class was Potions with Snape. Harry's displeasure was obvious. He did not _like_ Snape and vice versa.

Come now, you don't want to be late on your first day. Kagome chided sarcastically. Harry looked shocked. Kagome's eyebrow raised of it's own accord in response to his shocked face. He said nothing. Kagome was very comfortable with the silence, after all that was what she was used to. Harry, however unused to silence, was uncomfortable and began to fidget.

Please stop fidgeting it's annoying. Kagome said calmly.

Harry stuttered.

Don't stutter, it shows that your scared or nervous. When speaking, do so confidently otherwise people will pick on you and do so continuously thinking you have no backbone. Kagome said giving him advice, after all she would not tolerate weakness. She would simply have to teach him.

When the two arrived at the dungeons where the potions class would be held Kagome entered first. Snape who was informed of the _situation_ placed Kagome in between Harry and Draco. The blonde haired slytherin was quickly getting on the raven-haired girls nerves. She whipped around to face him and barely contained a growl at his lusty look. It was _disgusting_.

Did you know that it is _rude_ to stare. Kagome stated more than asked.

Yes, I did. He replied his voice slick.

So _stop._ Kagome hissed and turned away.

Kagome and Harry got through the class barely. The students were required to make a simple potion which would glow and act as a source of light. Beginning magic, really. Easy. Apparently not for Harry, Kagome noticed he, along with the rest of the class, had problems. She couldn't believe they were having such a hard time with the potion. Kagome on the ot her hand had no problems. _Amateurs.'_ But the thing that bugged Kagome was Draco Malfoy, she had to show great restraint and _not _kill him. Though it was oh so tempting. So she busied herself with _imagining _different ways to maim, kill and torture him. 

Their next class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. The teachers aid' much to Kagome's displeasure was the guy who had been staring at her yesterday. His light hazel colored eyes stared at her intently, Kagome was tempted to sneer. Kagome figured he was there to get a good recommendation for when he graduates to get into the Ministry of Magic. Probably.

Oliver was so lost in his own world thinking about Kagome he was startled when Professor McGonagall snapped at him to stop daydreaming and get back to work. The class snickered causing a light pink blush to rise on his cheeks. Kagome had an amused look in her eyes but as quickly as it appeared it was gone replaced by her normal cold look. Kagome turned away to assist Harry with his assignment. He was to transform the goblet into a rat. 

Kagome nodded to something that he had said before looking up at the staring Oliver and glaring. That look promising pain if he continued to stare at her, clearly telling him to mind his own business. Not that he could help it and apparently neither could Fred and Ron who were in the class for _punishment_.

Fred and George were staring at Kagome, drool forming at their mouths. They were thankful that Kagome had not noticed them, she was to busy explaining a very critical, hard to grasp concept of Transfiguration to Harry. They were there because they had _accidentally_ caused a students tongue to grow 12 feet long with their _gum_. The twins reasoned that it wasn't their fault that the student ate their gum it's not like they _gave _it to him, he just _happened _to come across it.

As if sensing their gazes on her Kagome turned in their direction, the twins quickly turned away before they could be caught however. They turned back towards her after a minute and found themselves on the receiving end of a very nasty glare. 

_What is with these boys?' _Kagome thought to herself.

She had no problem with them glancing at her but when they started to stare at her constantly it made her uneasy. After all who knew what kind of thoughts were going through their heads. Who knew indeed...

A/n: Did you like it? Hope you did!


	5. Chapter 5: Qudditch Tryouts

**Outwitted**

Chapter 5: Quidditch Tryouts

The day had ended, finally. Kagome and Harry were on their way to the stadium for Quidditch tryouts. Kagome glanced around the huge stadium/arena where the tryouts would be held. It was quite impressive. She would have to scout the entire place before games and such in case of another deatheater. They wouldn't kill Harry. At least she didn't think so, she believed that they would bring him to Voldemort to kill.

What position are you trying out for? She asked.

I already have a position from last year. Harry stated.

What position would that be? Kagome asked patiently.

was Harry's reply.

As the rules required, he still had to tryout for the position, in case someone better came along, which was doubtful. Kagome decided to tryout for the position of chaser. _It will be easier to protect Harry if I'm on the field with him.' _Kagome thought before walking up to Madam Hooch with Harry in tow.

Madam Hooch asked the young woman standing in front of her.

Harry will try out for Seeker and I would like to tryout for the position of Chaser. Kagome replied cooly.

Okay, The two who can capture the two quaffles and send them through the hoops, past the keeper qualify as chasers for the Gryffindor house. (I know there is only _one_ quaffle but the second one is a _spare_)

Kagome sent Harry a look as she mounted her firebolt. The look was clearly a warning for him to stay where she could see him. At the count of three she and the other's trying out, took to the air. Kagome darted around the others to get to the quaffle in her view. She sped up a bit and turned sharply to the left snatching the quaffle out of the air. She then dipped under another person, throwing the quaffle towards her goal, and scoring. The keeper didn't even know what happened until after he saw her looking for Harry as soon as she spotted him she landed. After all, she already had the quaffle. She did not need to continue the tryout. It hadn't even been 5 minutes.

Everyone present applauded while Kagome kept her cool, emotionless facade on. Her brother too had been on the quidditch team when he was a second year. Rare but not impossible. He was a beater, the best beater on the team at the time. 

Did I make the team?Yes. That was _wonderful_. Madam Hooch said awed. Kagome nodded and waited near Harry. Oliver had watched along with the twins, and other players. They were extremely impressed, she was after all very skilled. Katie however couldn't help the jealousy that flared up. Katie had the biggest crush on one Oliver Wood, she didn't like some newbie stealing him from her. (I have _no_ idea if it's true.)

She's good, _real_ good. Angelina Johnson said in awe.

Too good. Katie hissed venomously causing the others around her to look at her oddly.

Put a sock in it Katie, your just jealous because not only is she a better player then you, she's smarter and bloody beautiful. Ron said earning him a venomous look from Katie and jealous looks from his brothers and Oliver.

He asked unsure of what he said wrong.

No one said a thing, so he shrugged and ran to catch up with Harry and Kagome who were now leaving the field since Harry's tryout's were over. He was seeker. Again. Not surprising though.

He likes older girls? Jordan the announcer asked.

Katie replied dryly.

I can't help but agree with Ron though. She's a real beauty. Jordan said getting approving grunts from the males near.

Katie glared.

Kagome, Ron and Harry got back to the dorm's with no trouble and got to work on their assignments. Kagome breezed through it all within 30 minutes. Harry on the other hand was having some trouble grasping a harder Transfiguration concept. He needed a little help but other then that he was a smart fellow, even Kagome had grudgingly admitted so. 

Hermione had entered the room a bit later to see Kagome reading Curses and Counter-Curses an advanced version and Magical Theory all _advanced_ rather then the standard books by Vidictus Viridian and Adalbert Waffling. (Again don't know if there's a book but in my world there is) Kagome's hand's glowed an eerie green or gold when she used her witch powers. She glanced over to Harry, he was slouched on a chair working on Transfiguration. Again. She'd thought he finished it earlier. Apparently he just put it off.

What is it? Kagome asked softly to the frustrated young man beside her, never removing her eyes from the book in front of her.

Harry replied loudly.

He gave her an evil look.

Kagome glanced at the disheveled young man and saved the page she had been reading with a spell and closed her book. She looked at his assignment, book work from _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by: Emeric Switch. He was doing review from last year, Kagome guessed. She clearly and calmly instructed him of what to do so that he understood her. Harry proceeded to try and answer the question in the book using the instructions Kagome gave him.

He found the answer quickly and surprisingly easily. He glanced at the beautiful young woman beside him looking so sadly at something in a little black journal. It was a picture of a 12 year old boy with shoulder length dark brown hair and cheerful hazel eyes. Kagome's breath left her in a soft sigh. _When will the pain stop? When will I get my revenge? Will I ever see you again?'_

No one heard the sad silent whisper. No one ever will. And that's how she wanted it.

A/n: The end of chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6: What Nightmare's Bring

**Outwitted**

Chapter 6: What Nightmare's Bring

That night as other students slept peacefully Kagome left the castle walking towards the beautiful gardens. She knew that no student's would be out because of the curfew they had. But _technically_ she wasn't a student. Only pretending to be one. So that curfew did not apply to her, not that she would have listened even it it _did_ apply to her. Kagome looked up at the night sky, it was magnificent. She sat on a bench nearby and began to sing, softly a sad and beautiful completely ear catching melody. 

As she finished her song she caressed the flower in her hand and breathed in. She looked sadly down at the little rose in her hand, envying it at the moment. For it's simple beauty, for it's simple life with no pain. 

_I'm pathetic, envying a rose. When did I get so...weak?'_ Kagome thought looking at the huge expanse of nature, resisting the urge to instinctively smile at the beauty and peaceful nature surrounding her. Kagome felt the aura long before she heard the shuffle of robes. Dumbledore. She lost all trace of calm and happy thoughts she'd been having. She turned hateful, spiteful eyes towards him.

What do you want? Her voice icy and clipped.

Dumbledore had seen Kagome in the garden and walked over to her cautiously. She was the same as she was back then when he gave her the news. She never forgave him then, she didn't or wouldn't forgive him now. _I could have saved her brother, protected him, but because I didn't pay attention that what was going on...' _ He couldn't finish the painful thought. He glanced up into hateful blue eyes. _What I wouldn't give to see the 9 year old girl she used to be. So full of life and love. Enjoying pulling pranks and jokes, but now...I'll never see it.' _He thought.

What do you want? Her cold and icy voice came.

To talk Kagome. Dumbledore spoke.

We, have _nothing _to talk about. Kagome stated, rising, preparing to leave.

Wait! It's about Kiden. Dumbledore said watching as she froze.

Kagome whipped around facing him and a fierce glare decorated her face.

Don't you _ever_ say his name again. Kagome said disappearing before he could speak again. Kagome ran all the way to her room and climbed into bed laying their thinking about Kiden.

I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Oniisan. I'll be stronger, I promise.

Back in the garden's Dumbledore stood there shocked for a moment before he whispered, I just wanted to say, sorry.

Kagome awoke with a start. Another nightmare about her brother's death. Voldemort had used _Avada Kedavra _a killing curse; it was an unforgivable curse, her brother died almost instantaneously. But what haunted her was the look on her brother's face, his last words, and Voldemort's chilling, mocking laughter filling the halls. Almost as if he _knew _that Kiden would step in the way of the attack, unintentionally or intentionally no one knew. 

!Dream!

Kiden stepped in the path of Avada Kedavra' taking the blast of magic from Voldemort's wand. His hazel eyes glazed over as he whispered, I love you Kagome, take care. before he died. Voldemort's face was filled with some kind of twisted amusement, he laughed his mocking laugh.

You were a fool boy, protecting an enemy.

!End Dream!

What did he mean by that? Kagome pondered out loud.

Kagome had not recognized the boy from the dream as anyone but _Naraku._ He and her own brother had been friends since they were children. Saving the enemies son would've had to have meant that Kiden saved _Voldemort's_ son. But _that _would mean...

_Naraku's Voldemort's son! _Kagome cried.

And that meant that either Naraku was here or with his _father_. Neither option was appealing nor good. Kagome soaked in the bathtub trying to figure out _why_ they wanted her brother out of the picture. Naraku didn't even _look_ like Harry. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt Harry's frightened aura. No intruders. A nightmare perhaps. Kagome dressed quickly in robes and entered Harry's proclaimed room'. Though it was more of an area that held his belongings and bed. 

He thrashed around on the bed clearly in the throws of a nightmare. Kagome kneeled next to him, gently calling his name. She knew better then to touch him when he was like this. 

Harry, get up, it's just a nightmare. Kagome called.

He awoke with a start, his vision swirling before landing on Kagome.

I know.

Kagome's brow raised of it's own accord. She was unsure as to what he was talking about. After all I know' didn't explain _anything._

I know, _your_ past, I _saw _it. I'm sorry about your brother. Harry clarified.

Kagome's eyes widened marginally. How, but, that means, your connected to me and you to a degree share my dreams. Kagome said mostly to herself.

Don't tell _anyone_ Harry. You know about my past and what happened with my brother but _don't _tell a soul. Kagome said strictly. He nodded, he didn't want her mad at him.

Kagome paused for a moment before saying Thank you.Go back to sleep. Kagome said turning to leave, however before she could get far Harry stopped her.

Stay with me, _please,_ I won't be able to sleep for a while. Harry shyly stated.

Kagome chuckled softly startling both Harry and herself.

Very well.What were you like?

Kagome's eyes misted as if she were seeing her memories again.

A long time ago, Harry, I was _happy._ But four years ago my brother was murdered by Voldemort. I wanted to erase anything and _everything _that reminded me of him. Including myself. So I changed into what you see now. I was kind and caring had a heart of gold, Kiden called it. I used to enjoy playing pranks and joking around. I was _alive_. But things change. Kagome said her voice strained with emotion.

I'm sorry....Thank You. Kagome smiled for the first time in 4 years she opened up, even if it was only a miniscule amount. It was progress. They spoke in quiet hushed tones until it was time to prepare for another day. Kagome turned to leave, pausing before her I'm reverting back to my emotionless facade. Don't be alarmed, I opened up to you Harry Potter and you to me. But betray me and be in for a world of pain. She left him then, smiling to himself at his small accomplishment.

A/n: Soo...What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7: Be My Valentine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in this chapter or Inuyasha or Harry Potter.****

Outwitted

Chapter 7: Be My Valentine

It had been a few months since the night that Harry and Kagome had talked. Now it was February, February 14th to be exact. Valentine's day. Kagome never understood the purpose of Valentine's day, in her eyes it was a completely useless holiday where lovers and couples spend time together talking and doing mushy stuff. Kagome reasoned that they could do that _anytime_ which left her a very frustrated person.

Classes had already finished for the day because there was to be a special Valentine's day dance that the students were to attend; if they wanted to. Kagome of course did not wish to attend but was being forced to attend because Harry was going. She was _asked_ to sing a few songs. Not that she cared, she was going to do it though. She was _convinced _to.

Hermione wore a long spaghetti strapped red dress. It fell to her knees and shimmered in the light. She had matching red sandals and make up. Light red eye shadow adorned her eyes and dark red lipstick coated her lips. Her hair was up in a neat french twist courtesy of Kagome. Ron was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants with uncomfortable black shoes. To match his date.

Harry wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt and black dress pants along with formal shoes. The trio went ahead to the great hall where the dance would be held. They didn't see Kagome but knew she would be there. She never was away from Harry for long nor was she far away, ever. Kagome headed towards Professor McGonagall who was waiting patiently for her. Her parents and McGonagall were old friends.

You look stunning Kagome. McGonagall said softly to Kagome.

Thank you. Kagome replied politely.

Okay, Kagome, you are allowed to sing as many songs as they want you to but keep them on the subject of love.All right. Kagome said a bit reluctantly.

She stepped onto the makeshift stage and gasps were heard from all around her. She was gorgeous, a true beauty. She wore a long flowing silk dress, halter style. Slits went from her ankles to hips, it was stitched together to mid-thigh so as not to show anything _inappropriate_. It glittered like a million diamonds in the night sky. Her hair was in a simple twist, leaving some hair flowing down her back, a beautiful silver choker with a blue tear drop adorned her neck. Her make up was light and subtle. Blue eyeliner and lighter blue shadow bringing out her blue eyes and clear lip gloss.

She walked towards the mic, confident, and composed whereas most people would have been sweating had they been in her position. Her voice flowed over the crowd.

(Dreaming of You by: Selena)

_Late at night when all the world, is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too._

The couples began to dance to the music; Harry and Cho, Ron and Hermione. They all swayed to Kagome's soft melodic voice filling the room. They shared the dance with their crushes, boyfriend, girlfriend or whoever would dance with them.

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Draco watched Kagome with lust filled eyes as she sang, completely ignoring the chattering Pansy. He had eyes only for Kagome. It seems though that Oliver, Fred and George also, only had eyes for her.

_Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eye's  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care  
I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day, and the courage to say  
How much I love you_

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.

Bridge

Late at night when all the world, is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too

Now I'm be dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world i'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

Everyone applauded.

_She sings beautifully.' _Oliver thought. _I wonder if she has a valentines? Probably. I wonder who she chose, if she **did** choose someone. I still remember how many people asked her to be their valentines' this morning.'_

!Flashback!

Kagome had just entered the common room with Harry to see roses, gifts, and chocolates of all shapes, sizes and assortments. All for her. She blinked. And blinked again while Harry bursts out laughing at Kagome's very shocked, very _red_ face. Kagome composed herself and used _Mobilarbus _to move the objects to her room so she could figure out what to do with it all. Later. Preferably when her charge wasn't laughing his ass off at her expense.

She walked out of the common room with her head held high. With a snickering and very amused Harry Potter following behind her.

!End Flashback!

George was lost in his own rather _interesting _thoughts about Kagome. _She must be mine, she must. She's so perfect. I have to keep her from Fred. She's mine and only mine. Now how to get Fred away...'_

Fred was however thinking along the same thoughts as George. _George is trying to steal **my** woman away from me, I know it!'_

Beauty, brains, talent, strength, she's perfect for me. Kagome, My Kagome, you won't know what hit you when I perform the spell of love. You will fall deeply in love with the first male that you see and I assure you I'll make certain that it is me.' Draco thought smiling to himself.

And all the while Kagome was oblivious to it all. She got ready to sing her next song after drinking some water. The music to the next song started. (I Could Fall In Love by: Selena)

_I could lose my hear tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
Cause the way i feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
Cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let go_

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
I can only wonder how  
Touching you, would make me feel

But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try  
To do what I should do  
But I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

Bridge

So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

I could fall in love  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall  
Fall in love with you...

Kagome performed a few more songs and went to sit down at the circular table where Harry sat. He was conversing animatedly with Ron about Quidditch. When asked for her opinion on who the best Quidditch captain between school's was Kagome answered automatically.

Vicktor Krum. The other's had to agree.

It was a few minutes later that Harry got up the courage to ask his protecter something. Um...Kagome, may I have this dance?

Kagome nodded taking his offered hand. The two danced, nicely. Kagome's grace and beauty, Harry was surprisingly good. They first danced to a fast paced song but when a slow one came on Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders as he placed his hands on her waist, just a tad bit uncomfortable. Kagome snickered softly so only he would hear. They were both seemingly unaware of the jealous stares they were receiving from both sexes. Kagome was aware all right, she just didn't care. Kagome was then asked to finish the song of with Ron as Harry went on to dance with Hermione.

Throughout the night Kagome danced. With Fred and George, Oliver and Draco. By the end of the night her feet were aching from being in those torturous high heels for such an extended period of time. She would have sworn her feet would fall off. As the four, Harry, Kagome, Hermione and Ron walked to the dormitories someone called out to Kagome. She motioned for them to go on and she would meet them at the dormitories. Harry offered her a sympathetic look as did Ron. At that moment she came face to face with the Weasley twins.

Yes Weasley? Kagome asked.

Will you be my valentine? both brothers asked at the same time, shocking each other. They began to verbally fight with each other, until Oliver came up and asked the exact same question the Weasley twins had just asked her. _Then _it became a three way fight, until Malfoy.

She will not be either of yours because she will be _my_ valentine.Says _who_ Malfoy? Kagome practically hissed.

He replied attempting to kiss her, she kneed him in the groin.

I am _not_ a possession. I don't belong to _anyone_. Kagome said storming to the Gryffindor common room. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall happened to see what had happened and watched sadly as she stormed away.

It's valentine's day, shouldn't she be with _someone_, she should open up, love. McGonagall said, She already attracts enough people.Minerva, we both know what made her this way, we can't change her. But maybe, someone else can. Dumbledore said.

Valentine's Day Sucks. Kagome muttered back in her room before falling asleep.

A/n: There you go! Another revised chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: The Qudditch Game

**Outwitted**

Chapter 8: The Quidditch Game

It had been two days since the _incident_ on Valentine's day. Kagome had forced herself to put it at the back of her mind. She did _not _want to think of it right now. It would no doubt make her angry and annoyed. She had to be focused on the game and making sure _nothing _went wrong. She was the number one chaser on the team. Again. Through time at Hogwart's she'd met the annoying little house elf, Dobby. It was always berating itself for stupid things making Kagome want to stick a sock in his mouth so he'd just shut up. He attempted to _hurt _Harry more than one time, it irritated and pissed her off to no end. But Harry wouldn't allow her to kill him. A pity.

Harry, are you all right? You're not eating. Kagome said to the tense and nervous seeker.

I'm fine. Harry lied, sweating.

Kagome demanded.

He didn't touch his plate.

Eat before I _force _you to. Kagome ordered eye's narrowed into slits.

He gulped and began shoveling food into his mouth until his cheeks were full of food and it looked like he had a puffer fish in his mouth.

he chewed.

he did so.

He sighed in relief. She then dragged him to the locker rooms. They did after all have to dress and be briefed. Their team was facing off against Slytherin. Kagome had nothing against them personally except that Flint had hit on her once. Disgusting. Kagome was going to get him back for that. By whipping his ass in the game.

I want a nice clean game, from all of you. Madam Hooch said when they were all positioned in the air. She tossed the snitch up in the air, the bludgers next and the quaffle last. Kagome immediately dashed after the quaffle once Madam Hooch whistled to start the game. Harry went after the snitch. Kagome quickly snatched the quaffle and sped under one of the beaters on the Slytherin team. Doing a quick twist in the air on her firebolt past another chaser and shot the quaffle threw one of the rings scoring 10 points for Gryffindor. 

She noted from the corner of her eye that Harry had spotted the snitch and was making his way towards it. She smirked lightly. She then caught sight of the quaffle. Being careful to avoid the speeding bludger she made a sharp dive downwards beneath the other chasers and then did a spiral shot upwards snatching the quaffle before a Slytherin chaser had the chance to. Kagome made another goal. Gryffindor: 20, Slytherin: 0. The game progressed much like this for a while, Kagome getting the quaffle away from the other Slytherin chasers, passing it onto teammates, dodging bludgers, scoring goals. Kagome noticed a bludger heading right towards Harry.

She did a spiral dive down toward him urging him on. He had just gotten the snitch and the bludger was about to hit him. Kagome quickly swerved into the bludgers path taking the full frontal hit letting out a grunt as it made contact. Kagome lost grip on her broom. She held onto her broom with her legs, finally falling the last five feet to the ground her arm clearly broken. She gritted her teeth and stood, helping Harry who had fallen with her. 

She cast the _Ferula_ which made a sling for her broken arm after she made sure that Harry was unharmed. She glared at the bludger that hit her, it lay innocently on the ground. Kagome blew it up using _Reductor Curse._

Are you all right Kagome? Harry asked, worried.

Just a broken arm, nothing serious. Kagome said as if unaffected by it.

Harry looked at her incredulously, _Just _a _broken_ arm? Kagome said calmly.

The rest of the team came down to congratulate Harry on catching the snitch and check on Kagome, to see if she was hurt. Kagome simply shrugged off help, careful to do it with her _uninjured _arm and gestured for Harry to follow her. He did so feeling quite guilty that it was because of him that she was injured. When they arrived at the Gryffindor common room she asked him for some bandages and certain herbs. Kagome crushed the herbs she'd asked for and using some of her miko powers made a potion that would stop the pain. Nasty stuff it was, she drank it in one gulp not wanting to taste it longer then absolutely necessary.

I'm sorry, you should have let me get hit. Harry said guiltily.

That bludger was _following _you, it was jinxed. Besides, I promised I would protect you, I _always_ keep my promises Harry, I said that I would protect you even if it costs me my own life, this time it's just a broken bone. That's it. Kagome comforted.

I still feel bad. He muttered.

Don't if anything, be on guard, someone purposely tried to hurt you today, and I'm going to find the perpetrator and exterminate them. For good. Kagome said confidently.

Harry nodded not trusting his voice just yet.

Neither one noticed Fred, George or Oliver listening in on their conversation. Each of them with their own thoughts on what they had just heard.

A/n: I know it's still short, but hey, better than nothing.


	9. Chapter 9: Dobby

**Outwitted**

Chapter 9: Dobby

BOP

Kagome gave the house elf called Dobby her famous death glare and bopped him on the head for the 100th time in the past 10 minutes. She followed the bop with a swift and sharp kick sending him flying through the air into the wall. All Harry did was wince at every hit the poor house elf received. There was just no reasoning with Kagome on this matter. And _he_ certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of her anger. It was horrifying, scaring even.

What kind of an _idiot_ are you? Kagome asked her voice but a deadly whisper.

Dobby asked fearful of her with good reason.

You say that you are trying to _protect_ Harry, yet you could have seriously injured him a number of times this past year! I should really _kill _you now and save myself the trouble later. But I won't, you try anything else to hurt him and I will personally make you go through hell, feel unimaginable _pain_. Do. You. _Understand_? Kagome bit out coldly to the stupid elf and dragged Harry back to the dormitories away from that insufferable _fool._

Dobby had come to confess his sins when Harry and Kagome were in the infirmary. It was obviously a very bad idea. Kagome had been furious and Harry was equally mad, not that he took his angers out on the elf, Kagome on the other hand had no such reservations about hitting the elf, whacking him around a bit. With her broken arm none the less. Harry mentally reminded himself to _never_ get on her bad side. She even used _Incendio_ a fire-lightning curse, burning Dobby.

Kagome growled loudly at anyone and everyone in the hall. Over half of the first half of the school year had past. The year started a bit differently. It had started in winter for some odd reason. In December. Kagome had done a lot of fighting against people and things trying to harm Harry. Kagome glanced at Harry's form, leaning over and tapping his shoulder. He blinked twice before focusing on Kagome's concerned face.

Are you all right?Just thinking. Harry replied not really hearing her words.

Kagome resumed dragging him along to the common room.

When they arrived at the Gryffindor common room Kagome could have groaned at her bad luck. There, standing in front of her were the Weasley twins. Kagome suddenly had a very naughty idea. Kagome sauntered up to the two startled twins and offered them a piece of candy each. They took it readily, swallowing it in one gulp. Kagome smirked, they blinked and both shrugged secretly wondering who that sexy smirk was for while inconspicuously glancing at her.

_Well, what they don't know can't hurt them...much.' _Kagome thought.

HOLY BLOODY HELL! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! Oliver screamed at the twins.

They glanced at each other and let out a frightened very girl like yelp. Both had turned into some twisted hybrid of a pig and fox. George's head was that of a fox while he had the body of a pig. Fred was the opposite having the head of a pig and body of a fox. 

The twins screeched in unison dashing out of the room as fast as their new forms could carry them straight to the infirmary. Kagome chuckled and Harry laughed at what Kagome did. Oliver just looked shocked, then her turned to see the pair in the corner. Harry was leaning on Kagome's shoulder for support. He wiped a tear away from his eye, attempting to control himself.

What was that? Harry asked amused.

That was enchanted _candy_ that turns it's consumer into what their personality is most like. Kagome said amusement clear in her voice. Fox for cunning, sneaky, personalities, playful and pranksters. A pig for well...pigs. They did after all just take the candy _without_ questioning it's edibility.Can you teach me how to do that? Harry asked excited at the prospect.

Of course. When you finish your homework. Kagome replied.

Aww...Kagome! Please! Harry whined.

Kagome laughed softly, evilly as he pouted. He got right to work as he saw the stern look Kagome gave him.

Kagome glanced at Oliver and offered him a small smile. She found herself warming up to some of the people around her. Oliver just happened to be one of them.

Good Evening Wood. Kagome greeted.

Good Evening Kagome. Oliver said looking into her warmer blue eyes.

She smiled and went back to helping Harry with his work. As he gathered the concept Kagome went on to reading the mystery novel that had captured her attention for the time. Oliver kept glancing at her and unknown to the three occupants of the room was Dobby watching the whole interaction with rapt interest. That is until Kagome turned and glared at him.

L-lady Kagome. Dobby exclaimed coming out of his hiding spot surprising Oliver and Harry.

Kagome warned.

Sorry! Stupid Dobby Stupid! Dobby said banging a lamp against his head.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she snatched the lamp from his hands and set him on the couch next to her. She glanced at the little house elf who was practically shaking in fear, looking around the room paranoid. Kagome snickered softly causing the house elf to look ready to bolt in fear. Kagome cast _Incarcerous_ binding Dobby to keep him from moving. Or running rather.

Ah!I'm stuck, I'm stuck! He cried making Kagome crack up laughing. Oliver and Harry didn't get it, of course they didn't know what she did. Kagome let him out of her binds, he disappeared absolutely terrified and silently wondering if he would be attacked. Again. He seemed to be getting attacked a lot. 

What happened? Oliver asked Harry.

I have _no _idea. Harry replied looking over at the hysterically laughing Kagome.

I'm not sure I _want _to know.

A/n: There we go another revised chapter. Hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10: Suprise visitor

**Outwitted**

Chapter 10: Surprise Visitor

It was March a month after the Valentine's Incident'. Kagome had receded back into herself. Something was wrong and she knew it. So did Harry. Oliver as well as the Weasley twins whom she had gotten quite close to instinctively realized something was bothering Kagome. They were concerned as to her sudden withdrawal.

You've been quieter than usual, is something wrong Kagome? Harry asked concerned for his friend and guardian. 

I just have a bad feeling is all. Kagome said.

You sure? Fred inquired.

I just have a feeling that something big is going to happen soon. Kagome whispered.

Kagome rose and walked out of the common room where they had all been gathered. She was walking down the hall when she saw Kouga, a boy from Ravenclaw that continuously claimed her to be his woman'. She smirked, walking up to him in a distinctly predatory fashion. She delivered a punch to his stomach and gave him a right hook to his left cheek with her right fist sending him into blissful unconsciousness.

Now why was that less satisfying then I thought it would be? Kagome asked herself before spotting Draco and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. She dashed off to catch them. She quickly knocked both Crabbe and Goyle out and delivered a fast and strong punch to Draco's face, knocking that smug look right off. The punch would leave a shiner by tomorrow. She tripped him and knocked him unconscious .

Ah, Much Better! Kagome exclaimed to herself skipping down the hall, satisfied.

You still haven't changed a bit. A voice filled with amusement said.

!With Voldemort!

_That girl Kagome is spoiling all my plans.' _ The dark lord thought to himself. _She would be a great asset to the dark side, but how to convert her?'_

Naraku, my son, go to Hogwarts and pose as a student once more, but this time gain Kagome's love. She will make a great contribution to our plans. Voldemort told his son. Naraku's crimson colored eye's gleamed at the prospect before returning to his normal emotionless facade. He nodded before leaving his father's presence. He did have a job to do after all. But he had a feeling he'd like this job much more than he did befriending and sending Kiden to his death.

!With Kagome!

Kagome moved swiftly, silently to the common room. Someone _strong_ was there. Kagome was curious as to who it was. Harry didn't have this _type_ of power. It wasn't Fred or George, she knew it wasn't Oliver. No one Kagome knew came to mind had this sort of energy and could call her like this. She was on guard. She opened the door and came face to face with-

Hello Inuyasha, long time no see. Kagome sighed. The silver haired young man had warm golden eyes and a gruff exterior a real tough guy' presence. Dressed in his ever present red haori and hakama's looking for all the world like he'd rather be somewhere, anywhere else.

the half human, half wizard said.

Gee, is that all you have to say for not calling, writing, or contacting me for two years? Kagome asked exasperated.

Hn. Where were you?I was on a journey to find myself. Inuyasha replied quietly. Totally uncharacteristic for him.

Did you do it?Do what? He asked bewilderedly.

Find yourself you dunce?Yeah...Hey! Wha'd you call me!A _dunce_. Kagome said simply.

Inuyasha growled at Kagome.

Stop your growling you overgrown mutt. Kagome teased affectionately.

At that moment Harry and the others walked in to see Kagome glaring at a boy and the aforementioned boy returning her glare full force. Silver hair backed down first.

Uh, hey, Kagome what's going on? Harry asked.

Good question. Oliver murmured.

Kagome answered. The idiot glaring at me is Inuyasha.Nice to meet you. Harry and Oliver said.

Fred's voice came.

George greeted.

Inuyasha's greeting earned him a bop on the head from Kagome as the other's sweat dropped.

Inuyasha, this is Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley and George Weasley. Kagome said gesturing to each boy as she said their names.

Feh. Whatever wench. Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

Are you asking for an early funeral? Fred asked.

George once called her wench on accident and she went ballistic. Oliver filled in. 

Kagome's calm voice called out as the boys spine's stiffened at the familiar tone.

Sit down. We should all _sit _down and talk, or perhaps we should _sit_ down and have some tea while _sitting _so we don't have to stand, because _sitting_ is so much more comfortable so let's all have a nice _sitting _session that consists only of _sitting _and more _sitting._ Kagome said, Inuyasha pummeling to the ground with every sit.'

The boys stared at her in awe, with the exception of Inuyasha who had his face buried in the hard, cold limestone floor making all the boys blush at the foul words leaving his mouth. The boys all silently agreed to never get Kagome angry to the degree that Inuyasha had. The certainly did not want to be sat' into the ground like that. _Ever._

A/n: There we go another chapter revised.


	11. Chapter 11: Poor Inuyasha

**  
**

This chapter contains RACHEL a fellow author. It was with her preference that I add her to the story. Since this story was originally dedicated to her. But she will not be playing a major part. More like Cho or Katie.****

Outwitted

Chapter 11: Poor Inuyasha

When Inuyasha regained some semblance of sanity Kagome was talking to Harry and Oliver about an upcoming Quidditch game. They all agreed that it would be best if Kagome and the professors checked out any area where a possible strike against Harry could take place. Kagome also volunteered Inuyasha's services much to his dismay. He was _not _her lap dog. He refused to do it, that is until he was _convinced_. A couple of threatening _sits_ and glares did him in.

It was dinner time by the time they had finished their very long and descriptive conversation getting a few rude remarks from Inuyasha that would earn him another sit' from Kagome. They were walking down the hallway to the great hall when Inuyasha bumped into an extremely aggravated and pissed off Rachel.

The fiery brown eyed Ravenclaw growled at the idiot that bumped into her. She was not in the mood. Her _friends_ had thought it would be funny to leave her in the middle of the hall and she didn't even know where she was. She tossed her short flipped-cut black hair across her shoulder, turning away effectively hitting Inuyasha in the face as she walked away giving Inuyasha the cold shoulder. Kagome held back her laughter at her stunned friends face. It was comical.

Once Rachel was out of sight Kagome snorted in barely suppressed laughter. Inuyasha's jaw was still on the ground where it had fell to when Rachel turned her back on him. 

That was Rachel Yeoun Kim. It would be within your best interest to not anger her. She can get very...violent if you do so. Kagome said voice full of humor.

Yeah. I heard she had a crush on Roger Davies or was it Fred or George. Harry said out loud.

Kagome asked amused.

Uh, did I say that out loud? Harry asked blushing.

Yes you did. Kagome said with a soft chuckle.

What the group didn't notice as they continued on towards the great hall was the pair of crimson eyes watching their every move. Those eyes belonging to one male waiting to make his presence known and steal the heart of Kagome.

She will be mine. said figure whispered into the deserted corridors.

Kagome whipped around, getting a chill up her spin, scanning the area and turning up with nothing. Her brows furrowed. _Something's wrong, very wrong.' _Kagome thought to herself.

They had all seated themselves at the Gryffindor table as usual. However when Inuyasha saw Rachel he started yelling at her calling her things like worthless wench'. Kagome's eyebrow's rose and she shook her head at her incredibly stupid friend that was about to be lashed at by Rachel.

What did you call me _puppy boy_? Rachel snapped.

Puppy Boy? Where the hell did you get _that_ from? Inuyasha sneered.

From looking at your face too long.Oh, so you think I'm cute do you? Inuyasha asked arrogantly.

Oh. Yeah, you're a real handsome dud. Rachel replied sarcastically.

Hah! I knew it. Inuyasha said either pretending not to hear her sarcastic tone or was really just that stupid.

You should do the honors Rachel. Kagome said gesturing to the nearby textbook. Rachel smiled thanking Kagome picking the book up and dropping it onto his head. He gave a startled and pained yelp as Kagome pulled Rachel down next to her, didn't want her to get in trouble now. After all the yelp was excessively loud, but then again the text book was _really_ heavy.

Is there a problem? Snape snapped.

Yeah! That wench hit me! he said gesturing to Rachel.

No, I believe that Inuyasha was thinking to hard causing his head to fall onto his hard textbook causing him to lose a few brain cells, not that he had any to begin with. Kagome mumbled coming to Rachel's defense as Rachel agreed innocently.

Innocent. Yeah. _Right_. And Inuyasha was polite.

Very well. You Boy! Detention for one week, no causing disturbances. Snape called.

Harry and the others watched with completely amused looks on their faces. All of them knew better to interfere or face Kagome _and _Rachels' wrath. Alone they were terrible, together they were your worst nightmare come true.

So how have things been Rachel? Kagome asked casually.

Rachel grumbled under her breath cursing Inuyasha for using her hair to get up, pulling on it. It was _painful_ not to mention she just had her hair done.

So, I hear you have a crush on Davies. Kagome said casually.

Nah. I'm over that, I like someone else. Rachel said while inconspicuously glancing at Fred.

Ah. Would that crush' be someone that I know? Kagome asked mischievously. Rachel hesitated before nodding. Kagome grinned to herself. Rachel's eye's narrowed knowing _something _was going on in that mind of hers. However before she could say anything a spoonful of potatoes were flung at her.

Rachel whipped around to face the culprit only to find him looking away innocently. Rachel growled quite impressively and started to verbally and physically thrash him. Kagome watched calmly. BAM, BOOM, THUNK, KER PLUNK. George and Fred snickered as Harry and Oliver sweat dropped. Hermione and Ron cringed.

Poor, Poor Inuyasha.

A/n: Yes! Now I can get started on _new _chapters!


	12. Chapter 12: Thoughts

**Outwitted**

Chapter 12: Thoughts

Harry was walking down the deserted hallway thinking about Cho Chang. And Kagome. He couldn't help but be attracted to his protector, but he loved Cho. Didn't he? Confusion was a familiar emotion now. She was older than him, smarter than him, and she had _power_. More power then he did. Or at least he believed that to be true. Harry was lost.

While Harry was lost in his thoughts Kagome to was lost in her own. Attraction wasn't something she was supposed to feel for _anyone_. Used to feeling. It just broke all the rules she set for herself while she was here. Even when she wasn't at Hogwarts she always distanced herself from possible boyfriends. Possibly because she didn't want to lose someone else. Who knows? Certainly not her. Instinct has always guided her, and she did well to listen to her instinct.

It's saved her on many occasions. So why now, does her instinct tell her that a few of the boys she's come across would make worthy boyfriends. It was horribly confusing. Younger boys was something else too. And her _attraction_ for Harry was quite _disconcerting_ to say the least. Oliver, even the weasley twins she could understand. But Harry? Her charge? It wasn't so much the age difference that got her but the fact that she was to protect him, he was her _charge_. Jeeze. Who would have thought coming to Hogwarts would bring so much trouble. 

Neither noticed the sinister eyes watching them. Examining their every move. Golden eyes narrowed seeing the dark haired figure watching Harry and Kagome quite intently. Kagome in particular. Lustily gazing upon her developing body. He was tempted to drag the guy out and beat him. But he dare not risk another detention or Kagome's temper. After all to her it may seem like he was simply attacking an innocent bystander. He'd get pounded.

Inuyasha sighed softly to himself. He had met Kagome through her elder brother Kiden. Meeting her was quite the occasion. She was full of life and laughter. Heck she even made his cold, ice cube of a brother laugh. He almost passed out, after all his brother _never_ laughed. Especially after his mother had died. Inuyasha's mother, had done her best to offer comfort to the troubled boy, but all her attempts were met with a cold dismissal. 

Sesshoumaru however positively adored the younger girl. Looking after her, taking care of her, letting her recover with him there by her side. Kiden's death took it's toll on Kagome and the only one who could bring her out of her serious depression was Sesshoumaru. He was her light. Just as she was his. Knowing he would've come if he could just made Sesshoumaru feel worse. He should be there for her, but he couldn't. After all someone had to take care of the business. 

The handsome 16 year old sighed to himself as he thought about Kagome. How was she doing? Was she all right? Did she have any trouble fending off the death eaters and anyone else Voldemort sent to her? Did she miss him? Were some of the questions running through his head. There was not one day that went by that he did not think about her. He couldn't help it. 

Kagome sighed softly to herself. It would do no one any good if she was off in her own little world when she should be protecting Harry. Checking for any signs of danger. That was her job. And she would do anything to keep Voldemort from killing again. Even if it meant sacrificing herself. Damn, she needed to talk to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru.

Now that was someone she could really talk to. She could go on for days talking with him, or about him. He was her guiding light, without him she'd be lost. Quite literally. Without him, she didn't know what she would've done. He could bring her out of her depression, he understood her. If she _did_ die, he was the one she would miss the most. Gods she missed him.

Kagome whirled around hearing the very loud and close bellow of her name. Her head making contact with Inuyasha. Eye twitching she clenched her fist in preparation for beating on him. As soon as he regained a straight view he grabbed her hand and began dragging her off.

_What the hell?'_

Harry followed after her, it wouldn't be good to just let him take her. Especially when she was supposed to be protecting him. How would she protect him if she was being dragged away. One thing was certain though.

She was going to _kill _Inuyasha when he stopped.

A/n: Sorry it was so late and so short. I just can't think of what else to do. Ideas? Someone, Anyone, HELP!


	13. Chapter 13: Inuyasha's Punishment

A/n: Sorry about the long delay in updates, I hit yet another writers block for this story. I'm sorry to all you loyal readers and reviewers. You've all been very patient with me, so here's a chapter to you, I was suddenly struck with inspiration while reading another HP/IY crossover. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

**Outwitted**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 13: Inuyasha's Punishment

They stopped. It was about damn time too. 

Turning swiftly Kagome smacked Inuyasha tearing a yelp from his throat as he nursed his abused cheek. Harry who was panting and flushed, had arrived just in time to see Kagome strike Inuyasha. He winced. He could almost hear the impact of flesh on flesh echo into the silent night. That must've really hurt. Kagome was really strong.

What in the seven hells do you think your _doing_?You had no right to just _drag_ me out here with no reason! Now Harry is unprotected! Do you know what could happen to him? Kagome snarled.

I can't believe your insolence. Kagome simply continued on with her rant ignoring both Inuyasha and Harry as they attempted to gain her attention. Harry was only slightly worried as Kagome continued on with her rant growling and snarling at Inuyasha every once in a while. And for once in the short time Harry's known him, Inuyasha was silent, cowering even. Much like a whipped puppy. He almost felt sorry for him. 

Kagome, Kagome, _Kagome!_' Harry cried loudly efficiently diverting her attention away from Inuyasha and to himself. Turning around she was just about ready to smack whoever interrupted her from her lecture.

Kagome asked puzzled. What are you doing here?I followed you, after all you are my protector. This was said blandly.

Kagome laughed sheepishly.

Yes. I am aren't I? Sorry about that. Kagome mumbled.

C'mon, let's go back. Kagome walked calmly towards Harry making sure to give Inuyasha a nudge with her foot that sent him sprawling awkwardly to the ground. Harry pretended not to notice. Wouldn't do him any good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome grunted cocking an eye open lazily, disinclined to move from her place sprawled across her bed. Bright green eyes watched her, oddly tender. If Kagome had kept her eye opened she would have probably smacked him, just for looking so odd.

Kagome, can I ask you something?Eh? What is it? Kagome asked sitting up, looking at him with sharp blue eyes serious, searching.

I have this...friend. He has a problem.You see, he's dating this girl, his age, and he thought he loved her. But then, this other girl, a year older then him came into his life. And now he doesn't know who he cares more about, who he want's to be with. But the older girl, he doesn't want to tell her how he feels because he's afraid she doesn't feel the same. She's a bit of a hard ass.First of all how _old_ is this boy? Kagome asked truly curious.

Second Year. 

He's _twelve_?Isn't that a little young?I don't know.So, what should I-he, do?

Kagome ignored the small slip of words, passing it off as uneasiness. Harry sat there, nervously awaiting her answer. After a few moments he was granted with it.

I have no bloody clue.Gee Kagome, thanks. Harry said dryly.

Your welcome.It's time.Yes Father.Now, you will make yourself known...And you _will_ succeed.Of course.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day, another class. She seriously needed some bit of excitement, life was becoming to monotonous. SPLASH. She scowled. Fred, George. Ooh...What did they take her for? An idiot? 

Fred, George! She cried out in anger.

Harry winced. The twins were in for it now.

Well at least it wasn't boring.

Right.

Harry sighed, plopping down tiredly on the floor of the Gryffindor common room completely missing the couch. Counting backwards from 10 as soon as he hit 1 girlish screams irrupted from the direction of the boys dormitories. Three guesses on the perpetrators. Yup. Fred and George. Both boys came down the stairs, wincing a bit, clutching their privates. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Kagome strikes again.

Apparently Kagome made a move to strike them in their heads, they, being them, instinctively shrunk away clutching their heads, unaware of her wicked thoughts, her clenched fists _accidentally_ missed their heads and hit there_ unmentionables_. Ah...Sweet revenge. She could've laughed, she would have laughed, if she hadn't just gotten the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14: Ominous Feelings

A/n: Well somebody, err, actually a lot of people asked about the pairings...My honest answer is...I have no clue! We'll just have to see how this turns out. And, Sorry about the last chapter, it was more of a I have no idea what's going to happen next filler chapter'. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the last one.****

Outwitted

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 14: Ominous Feelings

Something wasn't right, she could feel it, taste it, hear it, smell it. Something was in fact very, very wrong. But she just couldn't pinpoint _what_. Although she would bet it was that new boy, Musou. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way. He looked so much like Naraku, with the exception of one thing. His eyes. His eyes were wrong. They were _brown_. Naraku's were a fiery crimson. She'd never forget those eyes.

, transferred due to unknown circumstances. Unknown circumstances, now if that wasn't fishy, she didn't know what was. For all she knew, he could be a deatheater, one of Voldemort's servants. He could be a spy, a rat, a girl! Okay...maybe not a girl, not with the way he was acting. Like a sex deprived maniac, which was just a tad bit freaky, considering he was only 13-14. Hormones. Ugh.

What was it about him that made chills run up her spine. He wasn't horrendously ugly or powerful. Just creepy. Whenever she turned around, there he was, whenever she walked into class, there he was. He was always _right there_. That wouldn't have bugged her too much, if his eyes stayed away from her person. But his eyes, were always focused on her. Can anyone say _stalker_?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the bloody hell is your _problem_? Kagome snarled at the stunned Musou.

Uhm, What? He stuttered out, while smirking mentally. It was about time he got her attention, he'd been trying for a full three days. He'd almost given up. Keyword being _almost._

_Why_ must you keep _staring _at us? An idiot could see the annoyance she held. The slight twitching of her hands, a distinct sign of her want to punch him, not to mention the very nasty glare she had directed his way. Harry tugged on her arm, hoping to distill her anger. Of course he also risked directing her anger towards himself, which was never a good thing.

I'm sorry about Kagome, she has a very short temper and is overly paranoid. Harry apologized to Musou' before pulling Kagome away.

_Why_ did you do that? Kagome growled.

Because you were being rude? He can stare if he wants to. Harry said strictly.

_No_ he _can't_. Kagome grumbled. He feels weird. Somethings _off_ about this Musou guy, he could be dangerous. Harry asked slightly shocked. Musou seemed like the guy every body liked, wanted to be around, a real popular guy.

He doesn't seem dangerous. Harry mumbled.

Those are exactly the kind of guys you have to look out for. Because they'll expect ya to let your guard down, trust em, make all friendly and shit. Then they'll take a sword an run ya through!

Kagome scowled.

Yes, Harry. That's exactly what they'll do. Thank you Inuyasha for that _lovely_ explanation. Kagome drawled.

She twitched.

So you want me to stay away from him? Harry asked.

Yeah. That's exactly what I want you to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He chuckled.

She was smart, he'd give her that.

But she was protecting the wrong person, looking out for the wrong person.

She was protecting Harry Potter.

When she should've been looking out for herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat poured down her body in rivulets, her breath came in short , quick gasps, she was almost hyperventilating. Blood. The smell was familiar to her, the tangent, putrid odor of blood and vomit. Bodies, lay around her, indiscernible forms. Male, female, she couldn't tell. Hundreds of them, but they all held one common factor. They all wore Hogwarts robes. A massacre. At Hogwarts. One thought tore through the rest.

Why?

Why slaughter all the students at Hogwarts? What is the purpose? Nothing came to mind. Perhaps Hogwarts had been under attack by something, Voldemort, and were unprepared, but Voldemort had no reason to slaughter them all...So why would she be dreaming of this? Why? Why? Why?

She turned, looked around in her dream' and stood in shocked silence as she viewed the killer. As she viewed the person responsible for this evil. And she saw Harry, on his knees begging, pleading and then dying. The killer became clear. Very clear. 

She was the killer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke panting and sweating. Shivering she climbed into her shower, clearly shaken up. The horror in her eyes was hard to believe and impossible to understand. She looked down at her hands and for a split second saw blood before closing her eyes and taking calming breaths that didn't work.

An hour later found her meditating on her bed. Nothing worked. Nothing could clear her mind of the images playing through her head. What would posses her to dream of killing not only her charge, but the entire student body of Hogwarts. Not to mention the teachers. She couldn't drive the images from her mind. They scared her. She was not a killer. In the dream, it wasn't magic she used. It was a sword. A glowing red sword. 

She possessed no such thing.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha possessed a sword similar to the one she'd dreamt of wielding. The legendary Tetsusaiga. Passed onto him from his father. Although Tetsusaiga was not red, normally, it had the potential to become the Red Tetsusaiga. But Inuyasha was very per snipity about people touching his sword. The only way she could have gotten it was to have ripped it from his cold, dead hands.

Good Lord.

What would make her have such horrible thoughts. She would never. Could never...Could she?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite obvious that something was bothering Kagome. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. She had been closed off and distant. More so then usual. Her face was constantly contorted into a frown of sorts. Concentration, displeasure, thought, etc. They knew better then to bother her, but that didn't stop them from worrying. The last time they saw her like this was...a while ago. Something was wrong. 

They just didn't know how wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku posing as Musou' laughed darkly as he watched everything fall into place. All it would take was a little more time. A little more patience. Then he'd pull her into his web of lies, his web of deceit. Then, they'd see.

Oh yes, they'd see, just how strong she was. 

She would break.

And then, those fierce blue eyes would darken, her fire would die.

There would be nothing more beautiful.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shiver crept upon Harry as he turned swiftly towards the surrounding forbidden forest. Kagome paused watching him carefully. _So he felt it too.'_ Kagome thought a tinge of pride run through her. _He's learning, good.'_

Let it go Harry, It will reveal itself, all in good time.Do we want it to?Eventually. Once we get it, we can find the source. Voldemort.And what will we do about _him_.Kill him. Once and for all.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You can try, little Kagome, but I guarantee, you will fail.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15: Draco

A/n: Okay folks, here's another update for you!

**Outwitted**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 15: Draco

Waking up covered in sweat he was surprised to find Kagome nowhere in sight. Kagome was _always_ there whenever he'd gotten up from a nightmare. Almost as if she were psychic. But she wasn't. At least he didn't _think_ so, but when it came to Kagome, who really knew. Wiping a stray bang from his eye he glanced up startled when something or _someone_ made a sharp movement. 

Inuyasha.

He'd shushed him before he'd even made a sound. How horribly unfair. He would've pouted if it hadn't been for the odd and misplaced look of seriousness decorating Inuyashas features. Harry immediately went on guard and scolded himself mentally. He should've sensed something wrong, Kagome would be so disappointed, she'd been drilling that into him since she started here. What was it she'd said...

_Always trust your instinct, Harry, Instinct has saved me more times then I can count. _

_But why? How?That's just it Harry, instinct doesn't think, it reacts while your brain is trying to process everything, analyze it, and sometimes you don't have time to think before an attack. Sometimes it's best to rely on your basic instincts, and your own reflex. I'll train you to defend yourself to a suitable degree. Because then your instinct' and reflex' to block an attack will come naturally without thinking and with someone as tricky as Voldemort, you'll need all the help you can get._

Kagome had trained him, but he wasn't as strong or fast, to be honest all he could do was block and even that was barely. Inuyasha had called him a pansy girlie boy. He'd taken offense. Kagome of course smacked Inuyasha, reminding him that they had all gone through training since they were young. Their families coming from very old, traditional lines. Kagome although being a girl was a little harder to train considering the disapproval. But she was determined and one smile from her won anyone over. Of course that was years ago.

So the torturous training had begun. The first day was still fresh in his memory, it had after all left quite the--imprint on Harry's mind.

** Flashback**

Okay Harry, let's try this one more time. Kagome said her frustration obvious in the furrow between her eyes. Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose with her right hand, completely void of any bruises, lacerations, abrasions or other wounds, Harry on the other hand wasn't as lucky. He was covered and bruises with the occasionally gash here and there.

I'm going to come at you, with a _frontal_ attack. All you have to do is defend yourself. We'll see what you can do before I see how much I have to teach you because so far you have demonstrated absolutely _no_ skill in _any_ other section of training. No swords, no staffs, no fist fighting...nothing except your stick.This _stick_ is a _wand_ and it's used to shot magic at my opponent. Harry sniffed.

Kagome snorted.

Yeah. That _stick_ is real impressive. Why don't you just use your hand's like me? Kagome asked.

I don't know how.How do you do that?I don't know, I just _can_. My mom can do it.Let's get back to our session.

Kagome blinked.

That _hurt_! She asked incredulously. Are you kidding me?It hurt. Harry sniffed.

I didn't even _hit _you!

Harry blinked. We have a _long_ way to go. Kagome mumbled.

**End of Flashback**

Those were good times--And Kagome really didn't hit him, hell she didn't even touch him. He'd just said owe on instinct. Kagome thought his instinct sucked donkey dung. She was right. At least now he had some passable defense against any possible attacker. That is if Kagome or Inuyasha didn't get to them first.

Inuyasha, what's going on?There's an intruder.Kagome went to check it out. Harry paused, Will she be all right.

Inuyasha looked at him from the corner of his eye.

Don't worry, she handles whatever shit life throws out at her.She'll be fine.I hope...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sneaking through the shadows she narrowed her brilliant blue eyes, examining the intruder'. One Draco Malfoy. Now the real question was _what _ was _he_ doing _here_. And how in the hell did he get the password to the Gryffindor house, he was Slytherin. Growling softly to herself, she grinned in the dark. Perhaps she'd scare him a bit...

Only a bit.

Kagome crept up behind the blonde haired, grey-green eyed boy and snaked her arms around him, trapping his arms to his side. Resting her chin on his shoulder she smirked.

Now, What are you doing here, _Malfoy?_ Kagome purred.

Draco's eyes widened marginally, he certainly wasn't expecting this, nor was he prepared for such a thing. Quickly his thoughts turned darker, as to what he could do to her now that he had her all alone. Screw the plans with Potter, he had something much better now. Sensing the turn in his thoughts Kagome's eyes narrowed and her nose crinkled in displeasure. The boy reeked of arousal. Disgusting piece of--

Kagome's eyes widened. 

_How in the--' _Kagome stood blankly staring at Draco Malfoy.

_What the hell just happened...How did he pin _me!_'_ Kagome thought confused.

That had never happened before with the exception of Sesshoumaru. Draco noticing her dilemma took his time to admire her before a smirk twisted across his face. He bent down while her lips pulled into a frown, no doubt pondering what happen. Kagome was drawn forcefully from his thoughts when she felt warm lips caress hers. Her eyes snapped open glaring at him, a snarl erupted from her throat but any other protest was cut off by his lips. 

He had her pinned to the wall with his hips, preventing her legs from moving and his arms. But--there was one thing he wouldn't be expecting. Kagome moaned, shifting under him, her hands coming to rest on his hips pulling him closer. Draco's eyes widened in surprise. Kagome smirked into the kiss, parting her lips she drew her tongue across his lips, Draco let out a shocked gasp. Oh how the tables have turned. Opening his mouth to allow her access, she bit down on his lip and forced herself to guide her tongue into his mouth, his body relaxed. She took her chance. Bringing her knee up she slammed it into his crotch and bit down on his tongue. Hard.

Malfoy fell to the ground clutching his injured parts, clearly in pain. Kagome's face was grim and disgusted. 

Serves you right, asshole.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Inuyasha were waiting up at the boys dormitories. Kagome walked right past them into her bedroom, and then, straight into the bathroom. Harry and Inuyasha followed her, confused as to what was happening. When they peeked into the bathroom they saw her brushing her teeth. Both turned to look at each other quite confused.

Uh...Kagome? What about the intruder.

Rinsing her mouth Kagome looked at the two through the mirror. 

Oh...Wait Malfoy! Why, How did---Why are ya brushin' your teeth?Fucker kissed me.

Kagome shot both males a look.

You're telling me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yes, not much. But I've been really busy. Last week of school next week that means finals! There also may be a Hurricane heading this way. So...Yeah. Hopefully I'll have another more eventful chapter out soon. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16: Can You Hear It?

A/n: Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next installment of Outwitted. Enjoy! Some of you have noticed this really doesn't follow the plot line of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. It will have more elements of the book through the end, with the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk, etc.

**Outwitted**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden on Mediaminer)

Chapter 16: Can You Hear It?

He laughed wickedly, red eyes gleaming in the darkness. Everything was falling into place. Malfoy, was such a fool actually believing he stood a chance for her affections. She would make a great ally, all left to do was turn her against her friends, by turning them against her, and of course, making her forget it was he who was at fault for her dear brothers death. It should be easy enough. It was almost time, he just had to be patient.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah, I, blah, blah, blah. Kagome stared blankly at the so called professor, she'd had him for months now, and all he _ever _ talked about was his greatness. What she wouldn't give for a wrapped straw. She'd remove the wrapping, tear a piece of stick it in her mouth, put it in the straw and fire away. Maybe she'd hit him in the middle of his too high forehead. Her lip curled in disgust as he smiled. _Please, God, Stop this horrific site you've condemned us too.'_ Kagome pleaded.

Harry and Ron obviously had the same idea as they made gagging motions. Kagome smirked at them. Draco caught the looks and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the two. They were little to no competition to him. Well, Potter may prove to be troublesome. He was already a complication that needed to be dealt with. He turned, feeling someone staring at him, he was surprised to find Kagome giving him a glare as if knowing his intentions. He grinned at her, blowing her a kiss. He watched with some satisfaction as her face turned away, hiding a blush. Or so he believed, she was really trying to hide a grimace.

Miss Kagome,miss Kagome?What is my greatest success?What does that have to do with Defense against the dark arts?', Mr. Get-a-clue Lockhart? Kagome sneered.

Miss. Higurashi, I detest--I detest, stuck up, arrogant, fools who have not a clue of what they are supposed to be teaching and can't even fight off a mere pixie. Kagome hissed, sticking her foot out, tripping him as he came, from farther down the column. He landed with a thud. Girls gasped, Kagome twitched. 

_The lot of them are all imbecile's.'_

Gilderoy Lockhart, was a complete and utter failure of a wizard, at least, in her opinion. He immediately went to the back, probably trying to fix' his now red forehead. Kagome didn't bother to suppress the grin that broke over her face as she heard his fussing over his poor head' because of that wretched girl'. 

Yo! Girly man! Shouldn't you be teaching class? Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome snickered. Harry and Ron snickered. Heck even Draco smirked. Lockhart stormed out of the classroom, screaming about not taking any verbal abuse from annoying brats.

Ron, Harry and Inuyasha burst into laughter, Hermione shooting them and Kagome dirty looks. Kagome gladly returned it. Something about that know-it-all really irritated her. Walking out of the class room, Harry in toll she was assaulted by one Kouga Ookami. He groped her. Returning the undesired favor, she kneed him in his groin, sending him to the floor. Harry held no sympathy for him, neither did Ron. 

Kagome, Harry, Ron! Who knows where Inuyasha went off to.

Fred, George. Kagome nodded to the twins. They began walking down the hall when suddenly Harry stopped. Kagome looked at him curiously. He looked towards the wall before starting to run, her eyes widened in shock before she darted off after him. The rest followed utterly confused. Kagome caught up to him easily, wondering what on earth was wrong with him. Perhaps he was hearing things again. He'd started to hear them a bit after the students began to turn to stone and he found that diary in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

He'd been drawn into the book and saw...something that involved Hagrid. He didn't say much about it, but she had since then forbidden him to open that wretched diary, going so far as to hide it. She knew. She saw the looks other students tossed at him, they avoided him in the hallways, he was after all the main suspect'. All afraid to turn to stone, they were. The only one who posed a real threat beside Voldemort was herself. What the hell was going on?

Don't you hear it Kagome? Harry asked eagerly.

Kagome listened. She couldn't hear a thing.

I don't hear anything.C'mon, listen! Harry pleaded.

Narrowing her eyes, she concentrated completely on her hearing ability. She heard it. What the hell? Her eyes widened before narrowing again, was that--was that--was that hissing?

Is that hissing? Kagome questioned.

Can't you understand it? Harry asked.

No. Can you?

Harry nodded.

_Is he--no--he couldn't. Could he?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were conversing in the common room. Harry cursed. Kagome stared at him, before smirking proudly. Fred whapped her on the head, Kagome swore under her breath before turning a glare his way. George held her arm in a gentle but firm grip, sure, he and Fred may have fought, but he didn't want a dead twin. Rubbing soothing circles on her hand he watched as she grumbled, but obliged, sitting down reluctantly. 

Not one word. Kagome muttered to Fred.

What do you think is turning all these students into stone? Ron asked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, sapphire orbs dark with concentration.

It sounds familiar, the effect of _something_, I just can't remember what. Kagome muttered. _Whatever it is, it has the ability to kill, like it did to Myrtle, but why did the other Hogwarts student's not die, like she? C'mon, remember, Kagome, remember...'_ Suddenly an image, completely unrelated flashed into her head. Hermione with whiskers, a tail and fur. She'd still remembered how Hermione convinced Harry and Ron to ditch her and she ended up turning into some cat girl. Serves the wench right, diverting her attention, saying she saw something shadowy and creepy' that may have been a death eater near the quidditch field. 

Silly girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she fell asleep that night she thought to herself.

_Death and Stone...Basi---'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Like? No? Review!


	17. Chapter 17: Jealous Pranks

A/n: Okay, here's the next chapter, I figure this story will only be a few more chapters in length. Anyway--Enjoy.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

**Outwitted**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 17: Jealous Pranks

As her eyes opened to the morning sun, she immediately shot out of bed. Sitting up she began to ponder her unhealthy reaction to the dream she had. And she still had no idea, what the hell she dreamt about. All she knew was that it was something that needed to be remembered, but as we all know, you almost always forget what you're trying to remember, when your trying to remember it. And then you remember it at the most unlikely of times, like in the middle of hot, passionate _fighting..._

Frowning she shook her head, hoping to clear her head of the befuddled thoughts currently occupying them. She couldn't make sense of the mess that was her mind. Very unusual, especially considering how intelligent she was. Something was very wrong. What the hell? Why couldn't she see? Reaching forward to wipe her hands over her eyes, they encountered some type of web.

"What the hell?"

Ripping what has now been revealed to be silly string, unbelievable amounts of silly string, tied together to entrap her in a cocoon of the stuff she growled half in annoyance, half in amusement. Shaking her head, she untangled herself, after 10 minutes, annoyance taking over as she stalked toward the door where she had a feeling someone was waiting to here her very loud reaction. Putting her mouth right against the door, at about ear height for someone 5'6 standing on her toes she bellowed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She almost grinned as she heard the satisfying thud of a body hitting the floor, probably half deaf at her bellow. Humming to herself in satisfaction she quickly hopped into the bathroom to take a quick shower and perform her daily hygienic activities before going out to meet Harry and the perpetrator, responsible for her, silly situation this morning.

Silly boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow..."

Harry snorted softly.

"It's not like you didn't deserve it." 

"Aww...But did she have to yell so loud?" He whimpered in pain before muttering to himself 'It was just a joke'.

"Yes, she did." Kagome replied startling the poor guy.

"Good morning Harry, George." George grinned sheepishly.

Shaking her head, she followed Harry out to the common room to meet up with the others.

Just a normal day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was so _not_ a normal day.

Kagome growled to herself, if she got pelted with another balloon filled with--not water, not food, not dye, not even paint,---but bird seed, she was going to hurt someone. Not only did the bird seed pelt against her skin, it attracted birds! She was tired of a bird landing on her head pecking at the seeds. She swore if another bird so much as looked at her she was going to blow her top.

Not only the bird seed, but the whoopee cushions filled with paint. Pink paint. The mysterious appearance of eyeballs, fake eyeballs in her mashed potatoes. The uneven chair legs, the mysterious explosion of her perfect potion, which was no accident, someone purposely sabotaged her!

A few pranks she could've taken, even accepted, but this---this was too much.

Now it was war.

Only to find the culprit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brown eyes narrowed in a quiet simmering jealousy. So what if she was a year younger then them, then her? It didn't mean she wasn't her equal. Well---actually if she was completely honest with herself, she knew she didn't stand a chance against her. But maybe with Tom Riddle's help...No. No. She flushed that diary down the toilet, it was gone. She didn't want to kill anymore animals, writing messages in blood, she didn't want to have black outs, where she did something wrong.

She didn't want any of it.

But she _really_ liked Harry.

She wouldn't let some other girl, like Kagome get in her way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the day and Kagome was pacing the common room, growling at anyone who came to close to her. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of red hair. Letting her hair fall into her face, she looked past the curtain of her hair to see that girl---Ginny---Ron's younger sister, throw something at her. Turning she caught it, looking straight at the girl. Glaring at her, she quickly darted up the stairs to the girls dormitories, fear on her face.

'_Good, be scared girl.'_

Now. Let's find out what she wrote, shall we?

On the parchment in simple handwriting was two sentences.

_Stay away from Harry, he's mine. If you don't heed this warning, you will face the consequences._

It was of course, unsigned. Kagome's fist clenched in anger. '_Why that little---'_

"Kagome?"

"Hn."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, green eyes concerned as he looked into her fiery blue eyes.

"Nothing."

"What's this?" Harry snatched the letter from her hand before she could hide it. Reading it over at least three times he looked up at Kagome with a guarded expression.

"Is someone threatening you."

"No, it's just a jealous little girl." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: I was kind of at a loss how to bring Ginny into the story, sorry for you Ginny lovers, she won't stay the bad guy for long, I just used her as such, because she was well---useful. Anyway, I'm aware that she is shy, and doesn't really act like this, but it just fit for the chapter, the next one will be longer. Promise.


End file.
